Smelly Cat
by Brownie
Summary: Max's got a bad feeling.....
1. Max and Zack reunited

Chapter One  
  
  
  
(After Max's shift was done at Jam Pony and she was getting ready to go home.)   
Max: So I'll see you tonight at 9 right?   
OC: Yeah see yea there Boo. You better show up this time no pit stops at roller boys place K?   
(Max's pager goes off)   
Max: Got to blaze   
OC: She's not gonna show.   
( Arriving at Logan penthouse moments later. She sneaked in so he wouldn't hear her. After standing there for a while)   
Max: Hey   
Logan: Hiya, why didn't you say something when you first came in?   
Max: How'd you know?   
Logan: Well I guess I'm just getting used to you coming in through the window or picking my lock you know catburgler stuff.   
Max: What's up?   
Logan: Well I think I found something that might interest you. It's about Johndy?   
Max: She was the youngest of us. I figured she would be the first one they got.   
Logan: Well you see that's the thing she's in jail.   
Max: What jail? Is it local?   
Logan: They toke her to Langford.   
Max: When?   
Logan: About an hour ago. The guy I had looking out for you also recognized the barcode on her neck and called me. He said that his partner had called Lydecker.   
Max: She's in serious trouble if he gets there before me.   
Logan: I can get you in but I don't know how I could get both of you out. Communications are down there but they already called for back up. You have about a half hour before they show up.   
Max: (under her breath) Where's Zach when you need him?   
Logan: By the way Max you have a visitor in the guest room.   
Max: Zach!?!?!   
Logan: (I wish her face would light up like that for me.)   
Flashback   
Remembering when they thought she hade to leave. He drove her to his cabin with Zach and the kiss. Why had he denied the kiss. Just caught up in the emotions. Why am I so scared around her? That dream did we share it or was that just my emotions again.   
Max: Logan! Logan?!??!?!? Hello are you with us?   
Logan: Yeah sorry. Here's the floor map I printed out for you. She's being held in G-4. I guess that's the place where all good little Manticore kids go.   
Zach: come on we don't have much time!   
Max: I'll be down in a sec.(waiting till Zach left) What's your dealio today?   
Logan: Nothing. You better go GI Joes's waiting for you.   
Max: Logan incase I don't come back................................I Love You   
(slowly she bent down to his wheelchair to eye level. She moved into kiss Logan but he turned his head quickly telling her to just go. Oh well she thought standing up. I guess this will have to wait until I get back)   
Zach: took you long enough. We only have 25 min left. It'll take 5 to get there. which gives us ten to get in and ten to get out.   
Max: plenty of time we could even stop for coffee   
(Logan looked out is window as the two rode out of sight.)   
Bling: Hello, Logan are you here?   
Logan: Yeah I'm in the computer room.   
Bling: Where's Max I thought she owed you a dinner   
Logan: I sent her on a mission   
Bling: Not to Langford I hope   
Logan: Why not?   
Bling: Didn't you hear? There's a girl named Johndy there that has a barcode tattoo on her neck. Captain Lydecker said that she was deadly. Max could get hurt.   
Logan: Don't play dumb you know Max and what's up.   
Bling: I know but Logan he said this girl was highly dangerous Max couldn't hurt a fly   
Logan: Who do you think has been doing all my dirty work?   
Bling: Max, but then who's the guy?   
Logan: her brother   
Bling: Zach right?   
Logan: yes. why does that not sound good?   
Bling: Lydecker also said that Zach had it all under control..   
Logan: Bling  
Bling: I know but I thought it was funny I mean you do hate the kid  
Logan: I don't hate him I just don't like him  
Bling: Well I wish you'd get your feelings in tact  
Logan: What's that supposed to mean?  
Bling: Just that you have feelings for this girl but your still so afraid from Val you won't let anyone into that cold heart of yours  
Logan: I don't have a cold heart  
Bling: then why did you turn away when Max tried to kiss you?  
Logan: .........................................  
Bling: I thought so  
Logan: Can we please just get on with the pep talks and reps  
Bling: What ever you want Logan  
( Flash to Langford)  
Zach: Max be careful this is electric wire you could kill yourself   
Max: Zach this is what we were trained to do   
Zach: I'm well aware of what we were trained to do but this fence must be at least 400ft. The highest I've ever jumped was 320.   
Max: Well you didn't work for EYES ONLY   
Zach: Who??   
Max: never mind (jumps cleanly over, looks through fence at Zach) hum   
Zach: ( hitting the fence near 350ft.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
( Max jumps on to the top grabs Zach and throughs both of them 400ft to the ground)   
Max: good thing cat's always land on their feet   
Zach: How'd..   
Max: let's just get our sister and get out of here   
Zach: out of Seattle   
Max: nice try   
Back at Logan's   
Bling: Don't worry she a genetically enhanced female   
Logan: Bling   
Bling: well we know what the genetics did but the female parts got me worried   
Logan: How can you stand there and joke about her at a time like this   
Bling: a time like what when she's doing something she was trained to do?   
Logan: what'd you mean about the female parts got you worried?   
Bling: oh nothing   
Logan: Bling don't start that again   
Bling: You've got resources find out yourself   
Logan: if I could I would walk over there and pound you   
Bling: good extra incentive what I meant was you don't exactially have the best track record with females and now you are worring about her doing something she was trained to do why do you think Daffyney left??   
Logan: She's living a large life   
Bling: you're possesive Logan   
Logan: No I'm not   
Bling: Prove it   
Logan: Well... the time when.....when Val....Daf....Max....oh my god   
Bling: lighten up Logan she's fine   
(Back to Langford)   
Zach: how are we going to get in?   
Max: Do you see and asian guy over there   
Zach: yeah why?   
Max: lets go get arrested   
Zach: Max your crazy   
Max: you can thank the scientists for that.   
Zach: what's the plan   
Max: there is no plan   
Zach: what   
Max: I make it up as I go along just follow me Matt!!!! Matt!!!   
Dectective Matt Sung   
Matt: Max? What are you doing here on a night like this security's all over the place   
Max: we need to get in   
Matt: ok no porblem but why are you here   
Max: my sister's in there and I need to get her out   
Matt: ok but you can't stay inside long Lydecker's coming   
Max: he's not here yet   
Matt: no, you expecting him   
Max: yeah he to wants my sister   
Matt: he's coming to get a girl with somesort of tatoo on her neck. She's locked in G-4 by herself I can't get you in there   
Max: just get me in the building I can get us in G-4   
(Zach coming out of the shadows)   
Zach: lets go   
Matt: I wondered what you ment by us   
(pager going off)(Max and Matt check)   
Matt: it's me   
Max: who is it   
Matt: who do you think L.......   
  
  
  
  
Matt: Who do you think Lydecker I've got to call back or he'll suspect something  
Max: Here use my cell  
Matt: Is that smart  
Max: relax it's registered to a Alta Brown in Miami, Florida  
Matt: who?  
Max: It's an eyes only thing  
Matt: Your eyes only aren't you  
Max: I don't have time for this now  
Matt: Logan said he worked for somebody the night we were taken then all of a sudden you showed up  
Max: How can I be eyes only it's a guy  
Matt: I almost forgot  
Zach: We really don't have time for this socializing  
Matt: Who are you the evil sibling  
Zach: yeah  
Matt: (on cell) Captain Lydecker  
Lydecker: Yes  
Matt: you paged me sir  
Lydecker: Ah Mr. Sung I want you to keep your eyes out for two kids about 19-20 one male blond the other female brunet the are just like the girl n G-4 I should be arriving in about 20min my helicopter had to have some quick repairs  
Matt: What should we do?  
Lydecker: increase security I want every man in Seattle at Langford  
Matt: yes sir (making another phone call) Increase security 400 percent  
Matt: I caught two kids lurching around outside I'm bringing them in  
Matt: Ok you two this way and good luck with your sister  
Max: thanks Matt I'll make sure Eyes Only does reward handsomely for this  
Matt: if you ever get out to talk to him again (handing them two pairs of handcuffs) put these on (noticing a guard walking near them) Charlie over here  
Charlie: What do you two think your doing here  
Max: fighting for people's right  
Charlie: (spit in her face) see what fighting gets you  
Max: just don't forget my face it will come back to haunt you  
Charlie: I won't lose any sleep over killing you right here right now  
Max: try me  
Zach: Max what are you doing  
Charlie: Did I tell you that you could talk?  
Matt: Charlie calm down lets just get these two inside  
Charlie: Maybe we should lock them up with the crazy girl in G-4  
Zach: sounds good to me  
Charlie:(striking Zach) I didn't say you could talk  
Back at Logan's  
Logan: They just brought two people in two the station names Max and Zach  
Bling: what is max doing there she could get herself killed  
Logan: I don't think that she cares about her life right now  
Bling: I can't understand you Logan I understand that you always do the right thing but do you really need to hide from Max  
Logan: I'm not hiding   
Bling: yeah and the US is a super power country  
Logan: Bling I wish you would (phone rings in back round) excuse me  
Bling: wuss  
Logan: hey  
OC: hey  
Logan: so..  
OC: you got Original Cindy here  
Logan: oh hey  
OC: we already did that look I just want to know where my Boo's at  
Logan: she's out  
OC: you got her running another one of your "Eyes Only" jobs?  
Logan: not exactly why?  
OC: she's supposed to meet me in an hour at Crash but my licketty boo wants to hook up an I'm gunna cancel  
Logan: I'll tell her if I ever se her again  
OC: what's that supposed to mean  
Logan: just that she's off with Zach and I'm not sure if he gunna let her come back  
OC: I've known that girl long enough to know that nobody tells her what to do and if this Zach character does try to pull something over on her I'll whip him but genetic whatever or not  
Logan: (dialing a number on his phone) Matt hi yeah ok F-7 ok thanks bye wait is she oh ok yeah later  
Bling: Well I've got a wife and kids to worry about so I'm out of here  
Logan: Bling do you really think that Max  
Bling: you know I do  
Logan: alright later  
Langford f-7  
Zach: so now what  
Max: they'll be coming to take our pics soon (biting through the handcuffs Zach following her lead) now lets get out of here  
Zach: how do you plan on doing that  
Max: Johny she looks a lot like me right  
Zach: yeah........Max you're not going to  
Max: you gunna help or do I have to do this on my own  
Zach: guard help please help this girl has a barcode on her neck please get me out of here  
Guard: we've got a possible 684 requesting immediate backup Hang on sir well have you out of there in a minute (unlocking door)   
Max: What's the problem officer?  
Guard: turn around (lifts her hair reveling her BC)   
Max: Zach now  
(Zach in one quick move takes out the guard)  
(ringing coming from Max's cell)  
Zach: doesn't he ever leave you alone?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Keelee??

Chapter 2  
  
Max: (on cell) Hello   
Logan: Max, I was able to stall Lydecker's helicopter for another 20min.   
Max: So when should we expect the anti-christ?   
Logan: About 30 min.   
Max: By any chance do you know a short cut to G-4?   
Logan: Of course to your left there should be stairs it's the next floor up at the end of the hall on the right   
Max: thanks (end) Come on Zach this way   
G-4   
Johndy: Who's there   
Zack: It's me baby sister   
Johndy: Zack........who's that?   
Zack: Max Lets's get you out of here   
Johndy: thank you   
Zack: it's not something you need to thank me for I should've never let them take you   
(Max picking the lock [snap])   
Max: ok let's move   
(cell ringing again)   
Max: hello this is Alta adn who is this?   
unknown: This is a friend   
Max: who??   
Unknown: listen you may not have much time, Max, your in grave danger   
Max: is there another kind?   
Unknown: Are you still in Seattle?   
Max: why??   
Unknown: your "step-sister" Keelee has been assined to kill you   
Max: Keelee??   
( Johndy grabs the cell breaking it into three parts)   
Keelee: Welcome to a whole new world of pain   
( hits Max sends her sprawling into the cell wall)   
Max: Zack help me   
Zack: I'm no longer responsible for you, you choose him remember   
Max: I'll leave Seattle please   
Zack: then come on get up   
Max: what??   
Keelee: you owe me big for this Zack   
Zack: you can't go back on your word Max   
Max: I know I'm leaving Seattle but I plan on forgetting all about manticore   
Zack: and if Lydecker shows up??   
Max: then so be it   
Zack: it's 8:15 we have 15min.   
Keelee: don't you want to live Max?   
Max: not on your account   
Zack: let's just get out of here   
Flash Back to Manticore   
The first time we worked with X-6 we beat them in every event Recone, Vision, Memory, Handeling, Hand 2 Hand, we could even push ourseles to 5min in the water they couldn't get past 4. Later they beat us in Imita. They could become someone just by watching them. No matter how hard we tried we could not, but now my life depends on it... 


	3. Bloody Lip

Chapter 3  
  
Operator: I'm sorry this number is no longer in service please check the number adn try your call again  
Logan: Max where are you?  
Keelee: I'm over here  
Logan: Max!!!  
Keelee: You act like you haven't seen me in 300 years it's only been two hours  
Logan: Max................I'm sorry about before  
Keelee: No big dealio  
Logan: How about that dinner  
Keelee: Sounds good (kiss Logan on the check)  
Logan: Where's Max  
Keelee: What are you talking about  
Logan: (grabbing his gun aims at Keelee) Now where's Max?  
Keelee: How'd you know?  
Logan: We don't have an intimate relationship; it's a business relationship she works for me I work for her  
Keelee: I was that close?  
Logan: Yeah  
Keelee: To bad, now you have to die ( makes a fist , from out of nowhere a hand grabs her fist 1cm from Logan's face)  
Max: Hey Keelee  
Keelee: How'd  
Max: Even Zack has his weaknesses  
( Zack appears with a bloody lip apparent teeth marks)  
Keelee: you bit him  
Max: damn straight  
Keelee: How could you he's your CO  
Max: He was my CO. We left Manticore to be free and that's what I plan on doing  
Zack: You can't go back on your word   
Max: Yeah well you did......you said it would always be our choice to do what we wanted and I don't want to leave Seattle ever  
Zack: You'll die if you stay here  
Max: Die if you do die if you don't why not at least have some fun?  
Zack: Fine but when you or miracle boy here gets in trouble don't expect any help  
Max: Unlike you Zack I have friends  
Zach: How important are friends when you could be putting your family at risk  
Max: How would my family be at risk? Like you said nobody would help me and since I don't have your number I'm not a liability.  
Keelee: Zack let's get this B**** over with  
Zach: No let her stay, the next X-6 won't be wrong or with me  
Max: Get out of here  
Zach: Bye Maxie  
Max: Zack.....................Keelee   
Logan: Max  
Max: Did I hear you say something about dinner earlier?  
Logan: Yeah, you want some?  
Max: Sounds good no big hassle though  
Logan: it's no big uh what's the word dealio  
Max: right  
( laughter)  
Flash Place Unknown  
Lydecker: Did she find Max  
Naval Officer: Yes sir  
Lydecker: and..  
NO: She stayed in Seattle with a man we think he's EYES ONLY  
  
  



	4. Can still Chill

A few days later  
Max: Logan...........................Logan  
Bling: He's not here  
Max: Really, give the man the power to walk and he actually leaves amazing  
Bling: Ha  
Max: Tell him I stopped by?  
Bling: Will do..................................................................hey Max  
Max: Yeah  
Bling: Can you never mind dumb question  
Max: There's no such thing as a dumb question if you want to know something ask  
Bling: Where'd you hear that  
Max: Couldn't tell yeah  
Bling: Don't remember  
Max: No I just don't care to share that info. now what was it you wanted  
Bling: You'll be late for work  
Max: Only been on time once  
Bling: Ok I get the point. Well about a week ago Logan received an E-Mail but it's coded or whatever  
Max: Is that a number system?  
Bling: Yeah how'd you  
Max: Logan was trying to get me to teach him the Kitzalbum Numeric System  
Bling: The what??  
Max: It takes to long to explain  
Bling: So you can read it?  
Max: Yeah easily. That's weird  
Bling: What  
Max: It's for me  
Bling: Zack  
Max: Jace.. it's a boy 7 lbs. and 3 oz. April 2nd 2019 named Max  
Bling: Who's Jace  
Max: My sister  
( Pager )  
Max: Gotta blaze  
Bling: Later Max  
Jam Pony  
OC: I know I was trying to tell her  
SK: Some girls just don't care  
OC: I hear that  
Max: Hey Boo  
OC: yo sugar  
Max: Crash tonight after work  
OC: I got a date  
Max: Do tell  
OC: Remember the girl you told me to watch at the wedding?  
Max: Logan's ex? When I told you to watch her I didn't mean romantically  
OC: Take any and all love where ever you happen to find it cause it this world you could always uses another reason to celebrate.  
Max: What about you Sketch?  
SK: I've got plans  
Max: With Natalie?  
SK: Yeah, I was going to pop the question  
Max: What question?  
SK: The question  
Max: Is it just me or is he not making a whole h*ll of a lot of sense here  
OC: asking her to marry him  
Max: Oh that question  
( ringing phone)  
NM: Hello Jam Pony messenger service how may I help you? Hold on...How many times do I have to tell you kidz this is not your answering serivce  
Max: I'm guessing that means I have a phone call  
NM: Hurry up  
Max: Hello  
Logan: Max  
Max: Speaking  
Logan: I've got something for you after work  
Max: ok does it involve food?  
Logan: it can  
Max: sounds great see yah after work  
NM: (clears throat)   
oh yeah Normal says don't call me at work  
Logan: You were actually working  
Max: Yeah right  
Logan: See yeah after work then  
Max: Right Bye  
OC: Was that Logan?  
Max: Maybe  
SK: you two done it yet?  
OC and Max: Sketchy  
SK: It's a fair question  
Max: We don't have that kind of relationship  
SK: Right, the way you respond to him girl it's like he's got you on a leash  
Max: I'm gettin gout of here  
NM: You know if you keep this patter up of coming late and leaving early I'm going to be force to fire you  
OC: Stop by Herbal's it's on the way to Logan's see if he's feeling any better  
Max: Will do Later my peeps  
OC: See yeah girl  
SK: he's got her whipped  
OC: Can it Sketch  
Herbal's place  
Herbal: Maxie ( cough) nice to see you  
Max: How you feeling  
Herbal: pretty bad today but it will all be good  
Max: I don't see how being sick is good and don't even start trying to preach it at me  
Herbal: You must of had a bad childhood with out a religion  
Max: I had a bad childhood but it wasn't because of my religion or lack there of  
Eyes Only: Do not attempt to adjust your set this is a streaming freedom video bulletin the cable hack will last exactly 60 sec it can not be traced it can not be stopped and it is the only free voice left in this city. You've all heard of the world renown Doctor Marsha Green. She has been seen switching flu antibiotic with water and amino acids. Those that are sick can't get the med they need because she's selling the goods on the canadian black market. Eyes Only Over and Out  
Herbal: You think this guys on the level  
Max: Yeah why  
Herbal: I'm seeing Dr. Green and she prescribed antibiotics  
Max: Can I see the meds?  
Herbal: Sure here  
Max: Smell this  
Herbal: Why  
Max: It's an amino acid with about 5% water  
Herbal: So what does that mean about me   
Max: I'll see what I can do to get you your meds trust me Herbal you'll be ok  
Herbal: Thanx Maxie  
Max: You shouldn't have to change yourself for anybody I like the way you talk  
Herbal: Really  
Max: You know it 


	5. Both

~Logan's~  
Max: So where'd you get the dirt on Marsha?  
Logan: Max, I'm surprised you caught my hack  
Max: Haven't missed one yet  
Logan: I thought you were coming after work  
Max: Check your watch i should still be there  
Logan: oh  
Max: So what've you got for me  
Logan: You wanted food right]  
Max: You called me at work at least tell me why  
Logan: I forget  
Max: What?!?!?  
Logan: The chip  
Max: The reds? what about them  
Logan: I think they may be trying to track it. I've been watching for any tracing waves and there's an unidentified wave that's been rotating around north east America  
Max: Only five people other than me know about the chip. Original Cindy, You, Zack, Sebastian, and Keelee.  
Logan: could Keelee or Zack have told  
Max: You just don't get it do you we were prisoners we were lower then pond scum there if we didn't stick together we'd die. They wouldn't turn against me  
Logan: Nobody else could know?  
Max: What about Sebastian  
Logan: He couldn't have  
Max: and why not?  
Logan: he's dead has for about two weeks  
Max: when did the waves start  
Logan: Three days ago  
Max: You think they killed him after they got the info out of him  
Logan: Dr. Green killed him  
Max: What a great lady. So what do you want me to do I still have the chip stuck in my head  
Logan: There's a Dr. Maila he's  
Max: From manticore  
Logan: I figure since he................uh  
Max: chopped me up as a kid he might help me now to clear his mind  
Logan: that's the plan  
Max: What would he get out of helping me  
Logan: Money and lots of it  
Max: What if he tips off Lydecker like Dr. Vertes did  
Logan: It's a possibility  
Max: Looks like I'll need back up how's the sidekick feeling  
Logan: Hungry  
Max: I can fix that  
Logan: You can  
Max: Yeah smells like the foods done in the kitchen. What are we having?  
Logan: It's a surprise  
Max: Oh..[sniffs] Chicken. mashed potatoes, green beans, and.....  
Logan: Stop there or you'll ruin the surprise  
Max: Oh do you know where I can get my hands on some good antibiotics?  
Logan: You've got the flu  
Max: No, I don't get sick but Herbal's got it real bad  
Logan: He's seeing Dr. Green?  
Max: Yeah  
Logan: She's selling a shipment tonight  
Max: Where  
Logan: Parking lot of Metro Community  
Max: time  
Logan: midnight  
Max: ok, can I use your phone  
Logan: Sure  
[on phone]  
OC: yo original here  
Max: hey Boo  
OC: Why you calling  
Max: just warning you not to wait up  
OC: You and lover boy finally going to knock boots?  
Max: No, and his name is Logan. I'm going to see if I can get some meds for Herbal  
OC: Oh well then do what you've got to do  
Max: C-yeah at Jam tomorrow  
OC: Aiight Boo  
[end call]  
Max: You still offering the guest room?  
Logan: I'll have it ready for yeah  
Max: Thanks  
****Power Out****  
Logan: Great  
Max: What?  
Logan: Oh I forgot you can see in the dark can't you  
Max: Yeah but the building across the street still has power  
Logan: You don't think that some one  
Max: I'm positive but I just don't know if they want EYES ONLY or a genetically enhanced killing machine  
Unknown: BOTH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
